


Christmas Tyler

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has trouble with Christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tyler

"Tyler," Jamie sounded exasperated. "How?"

Tyler somehow had ended up completely entangled in it the Christmas lights that they were supposed to be putting on the tree that was standing bare in the middle of the living room.

Marshall and Cash were sitting not far from Tyler heads cocked to the sides as they stared at him.

The lights were even on, glowing light tiny coloured stars all over Tyler.

"I'm not very good at this. And I may have been trying to put them on Marshall." Tyler admitted. "I though it would make a cute photo. He didn't. He won."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Jamie sighed, shaking his head at Tyler.

"But you know not everyone gets to have a Christmas Tyler." He pulled the star that belonged at the top of the tree from a box and approached Tyler.

"Jamie! Don't you dare!" Tyler tried to escape but failed spectacularly.

                                                             ******************************

Jordie's phone buzzed and he reached across Jason to grab it to find a photo of Tyler on the floor, Jamie sitting on him, Tyler was wrapped in Christmas lights and had a star on his head and was looking very grumpy while Marshall and Cash sat in the background watching them.

"Knew I should have supervised those two with their decorating." Jordie said showing Jason the picture.

Jason burst out laughing.


End file.
